For interconnections to and within optical devices, polarization dependent effects, such as polarization dependent loss (PDL) or gain, may occur on the signals transmitted, received, and/or processed by these devices. These polarization dependent effects may cause unequal power levels for each polarization state, which may in turn cause the optical data carried by the signals to become distorted. Current solutions attempt to mitigate PDL by utilizing separate optical components and district optical paths within a device for different polarization states; however, such solutions detrimentally affect the bandwidth capabilities of the device and increase its size.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the disclosure is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.